Of Riders and Mounts
by IrishDrifter
Summary: A young half elf has captured Murtagh's attention. She bears the mark of a rider but not of dragons. Her intrigue and past makes him yearn to know more, but her past is difficult and painful, will he ever come to understand?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness quickly approached the Boer Mountains, a young half-elf stood at the base of the grand mountains and looked upward. A large griffin was at her side, almost half the size of a small dragon, and deep copper in color.

"We can't go into the mountains during the night, its too dangerous Raja, not that I don't have faith in you" Raja, the griffin, trilled quietly there was a rabid wild cat in the area, it was stalking anything that moved.

As the pair settled down under a rock outcropping the elf's eyes suddenly began to glow, she could see the outline of the cat, crouching to attack. She could also see the human standing in front of them.

Raja was up immediately, roaring his fury, wings spread wide as he balanced on his hind legs. The elf's bow was in her hand immediately, and without a second thought she loosed the arrow, just as the cat pounced.

The human dove forward, covering Cinna with his own body. The cat shuddered and was dead. The human suddenly went flying as Raja picked him up and tossed him away.

Raja went over to him and placed one clawed front foot on his chest holding him in place. Cinna walked over and lit fire in her had so she could see him without straining her eyes.

He was olive skinned and dark eyed, muscular and traveled light. His hair was jet black and fell over his eyes. He wore a smug grin despite the fact Raja had pinned him.

"Who are you and why have you been following us?" Cinna asked quietly. The boy smiled at her and answered, "I am Murtagh, its not every day I see a young woman in these woods, with a griffin no doubt, naturally I was curious."

Satisfied with his answer Raja let him sit up and Cinna helped Murtagh to his feet. After dusting himself off he looked at her, fire still in her hand illuminating the sharp angles of her face.

"Would you allow me to stay? to cook you and your valiant creature a meal to apologize for giving you such a fright?"

For the first time Cinna smiled at him, Raja had relaxed somewhat and it gave her courage and comfort. "We would like it very much if you stayed, its not often that we have company." she told him, settling down beside her banked fire, Raja at her back.

Murtagh removed meat from his pack and placed it on the spit Cinna had constructed, she'd already restarted the fire. "I'm Cinna, from Ellesmere"

Murtagh looked at her through his bangs, "Pardon me, but you don't look like an elf, or at least one with 2 elven parents." Cinna smiled at him, "That's because I'm not, I'm half Shade, half elf."

Murtagh's eyes widened with fear and awe, "I-I've never heard of such a thing" Cinna's smile was bitter, "Neither have many others, that's the reason I'm out here, to find the Varden."

Murtagh relaxed, "I am on that journey as well, perhaps it would be more enjoyable if we traveled together?"

The young woman scrutinized him for a moment, consulting with Raja. Finally she nodded, "Company would be nice, but I'm not the only one you must convince of your trustworthiness."

Raja growled/squawked, a frightening combination. Murtagh nodded and cut meat away from the doe he'd bagged earlier, "If my cooking doesn't convince you, I don't know what will."

He then grinned, startling Cinna into grinning back.

They ate in silence, none of them being very hungry but good food was hard to find so they ate.

Murtagh's eye lids were heavy as he unrolled his sleeping bag

And clambered into it. The night air was cold, he shivered and tossed inside it until Cinna rolled over and looked at him from under Raja's wing, they kept each other warm at night.

"Murtagh, come over here, no need in freezing!"

His eyes were open but unfocused, slowly he made his way over to Raja and crawled beneath the wing he held up. Cinna turned onto one side, back to back with Murtagh.

The three companions slept that way all night, staying comfortably warm.

Dawn was Cinna's favorite time of the day, Raja had not yet awakened and she sat on top of a rocky hill, watching the sun rise. Murtagh had joined her that morning.

They leaned back to back and sat together silently, much of the way they'd slept the night before. As the sun rose it bathed them in its light and warmth, Cinna lay her head against Murtagh's shoulder. She'd fallen fast asleep.

Murtagh smiled and scooped her up, surprised at her lightness. "You need to eat more" he murmured to her as he carefully made his way down the rocky hill side.

Raja was on his feet as he saw them returning, but one look at his sleeping mistress had him folding his legs and relaxing.

Murtagh held her gently in his lap, moving her hair from her face, tracing the Shade-like markings on her face and neck with his eyes.

Raja had one eye open and was watching them quietly. Even as Murtagh watched her sleeping face one eye cracked open. The next moment he was lying flat on his back, Cinna straddling him with a sword pressed to his throat.

Cinna bared her teeth and glared at him before getting up and slinging her bag over her back. Raja looked at him sympathetically. "If we're to make any progress by night fall we'd better get moving." Cinna said with out glancing back.

With that she put her hands out and with an almighty tug that nearly tore her fingers in half pulled herself up the rock face. Raja was at the top of said face with one sweep of his mighty wings.

Murtagh struggled after her, scrambling as his boots slipped. Cinna's bare feet picked nimbly over the rocks without a hitch.

Once at the top of the rocks Cinna looked down at Murtagh and extended a blood slicked hand. Murtagh smiled and grabbed it, heaving himself up with Cinna's help.

Their foreheads smacked against each others as they fell back. Murtagh recoiled slightly, trying to gauge Cinna's response. She laughed at him and turned to climb the next face.

Murtagh followed her close, trying not to loose the hand holds she used. This was easier, Cinna was obviously an experienced climber and he would do well to learn from her.

Once atop the small cropping they found a waterfall, in which Cinna washed the blood from her hands. Murtagh hissed in sympathy, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Cinna shook her head, "No feeling in my hands, they were burnt badly when I was young." she turned her palms to face him, indeed, there were no lines or fingerprints what so ever. "Just another abnormality, I can live with it."


	2. Chapter 2

They continued to climb for most of the day, Murtagh got better as they went along. He did not slip on the rocks and he pressed his body close to them to help with his balance. His fingers started to bleed a couple of times but he ignored it. And continued on his way. At first, he had climbed up only haltingly, but now as he looked up, he had new confidence.

Raja spoke with Cinna the whole time, about Murtagh. _He is quite a magnificent human, in body and spirit _Cinna sigh pounded his thoughts, _I am half-elf and half-shade, what are the chances of me **ever** becoming involved with anyone? _Raja rubbed his deadly beak along the deep, terrible scar on her back. _Not all humans, or elves are like this, give yourself time and the right person will come along. _Cinna shivered at the memory of the wound, it still made her blood boil to that day when she thought about it. . She leaned against Raja for a moment to pull herself together. _If nothing else he is cute! _Cinna could not stop a giggle from bubbling up in her throat and escaping past her lips. Murtagh turned and raised his eyebrows in surprise, "So, the hardened warrior knows how to giggle?" Cinna tried to glare at him but she ended up smiling, "Yes, I am well aware on how to giggle." Murtagh shook his head and concentrated on the rocks ahead. _See what you did Raja?_ Cinna could see Raja's smug smile, _I know exactly what I did my love_

Reaching forward faster and with a surer grip, Murtagh grabbed hold of a rocky outcrop that crumbled. The Murtagh of the morning would have tumbled, but this Murtagh held fast… Cinna encouraged him and soon they began to race. Cinna was a better climber but Murtagh was stronger, he even beat her up the slippery slopes a few times.

Near mid afternoon they stopped to rest, Raja was nervous _There are others in the area, I can sense them, and I even saw them in the sky…_

Cinna frowned, _we will go with you if you wish, to check it out. _She then relayed the information to Murtagh, his eyes widened. "I wonder if the legends are true then, a dragon rider has come at last." Cinna shrugged, "I don't know, but anyone with a dragon is a potential elf and enemy." _Can you carry two Raja? _Raja's chuckle floated through her mind, _Of course my love, let us go see. _His feathers dangling in her hair made his heart swell with pride; they had been friends for so long. He had felt her true heart beat when he had just begun to stir in his egg. Her strength had caused him to choose her, and their bond had been so strong even from the beginning.

Cinna climbed aboard and Murtagh settled behind her, clutching the fabric of her long robe. Raja was in the air and climbing with one stroke of his feathered wings, Murtagh was speechless. He looked down at the landscape below and whooped his excitement… His awe made Cinna and Raja smile to themselves. _HOLD ON! _Raja suddenly ordered as he, did an aerial roll and dive to dodge the blue dragon that suddenly bore down on them. _Raja what is this?! _Cinna held Murtagh's hands to her tightly as she gripped Raja around the neck. Murtagh held on grimly with his legs, pinning Cinna's closer to Raja.

When Raja was right side up again Murtagh unsheathed his sword as Cinna strung her arrow. The dragon's rider was young, about Cinna's age. His eyes were hard as the dragon charged them again with a roar. Raja being older and more experienced turned his smaller body over in the air and used his claws to rake the dragon's sides as she passed, not letting her grab him with her claws.

Now dragon and rider headed for the ground, Raja on their tail. The dragon was not seriously hurt but she nursed her scratches with her tongue.

The rider was now on his feet, facing Cinna and Murtagh at the other end of a sword. Cinna traded her bow for her own sword as her and Murtagh stepped up to accept the challenge. Raja was behind them, beak open in a silent promise of what he could do with it. The rider stood firm, circling them in an attempt to find a hole in their defense. Finally, Cinna got impatient, she led off with her left foot and struck Eragon's makeshift sword with a blow that would have shattered a lesser forearm.

The rider staggered back with a new respect for his opponent, without hesitation he struck at her with his right hand. Cinna had had enough, mediocrity trying to pass as skilled made her blood sing. She easily knocked him off his feet and into the dirt and knelt over him. The dragon rushed over, roaring, wings spread, the picture of sure death. Raja rushed up and stood between the fighters and the dragon. Standing on his hind legs, he was almost as tall as she was. _Don't hurt him Cinna, he has done nothing to us. _Murtagh stood at Raja's side looking at he dragon with awe, "So it's true? There is a new dragon rider?" The rider still under Cinna nodded, "Yes, I am." With that, he flipped them over and punched Cinna in the nose.

Murtagh gasped as blood flowed from the broken appendage. Cinna growled and slammed her feet into the rider's belly, making his breath leave him in a whoosh. Now she was angry, she glared at the rider who shrank under her gaze. "Stay put, don't go anywhere.," she snarled at him, to make sure it did not happen she bound his hands and feet together. Raja was holding the dragon at bay. With blood still dripping from her nose, Cinna turned to Murtagh as he walked up to her, hands held out…

She turned to look at him, her face was a wreck. "Come on, let me clean that up." As they sat down galloping hoof beats made them leap up again. The old man astride the horse looked from the bound rider, the griffin and dragon face-off, and to Murtagh washing Cinna's bloody nose, his laughter rang throughout the forest… Cinna and Murtagh pulled their swords, not knowing what to expect next… The old man swung down from the horse and walked over to Raja and the dragon. "Easy does it Saphira, they didn't hurt Eragon, and if I'm right you two bumbling idiots started it!"

The dragon, Saphira lowered her head and sat next to her rider. The old man walked over to the rider and shook his head, a smile dancing on his lips. Now he approached Cinna and Murtagh, Raja took one leap across the clearing and stood behind them.

"You have cared for your griffin very well, in fact all of you are in top shape," Cinna nodded warily, focused on any indication of his intentions. "I'm Brom, this is Eragon, and that is Saphira." the old man said. Murtagh and Cinna could not help awe and reverence creeping up in their eyes and faces. Eragon blushed; he still was not used to all the attention. "I'm Cinna, this is Murtagh, and this, "she stroked Raja's sharp, curved beak proudly, "Is Raja." Saphira now walked over, glaring at Raja.

Eragon patted her neck soothingly, _All is well Saphira, you cannot corrupt a griffin. She must be good-natured._ Saphira digested this for a moment and nodded; she reached out and nudged Cinna's arm with her nose. Cinna smiled at her and scratched around her spines, causing Saphira to purr with delight.

Murtagh stayed quiet, all his instinct said this was not a good idea, he knew nothing about them, but then again he had known nothing about Cinna and Raja. He quietly studied Saphira and Raja to get an idea of their moods. Both were relaxed and seemed to be talking to each other. Everyone had sat down, speaking quietly and being aquatinted.

He turned Cinna's face toward him and continued working on her nose. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts." Cinna smiled at him, "Thank you." The muscles in Cinna's back, visible through old rips in her robe, said she had not quite relaxed. It seemed as if he was tempting fate as he reached out with one hand and ran it down her back. He had expected her to stiffen, maybe even turn and strike him, but to his surprise she relaxed and leaned into his touch. With his surprise he continued, gently and slowly.

_What do you think Raja, they cannot lie to you. They seem all right enough. _Raja yawned and lifted his head from his flank and nuzzled her, _They are perfectly all right, no lies, no deception...but there is a girl, Arya, that calls to them from Gi'lead. That is where they are going. _Cinna's scoff was expected, _Why would they go rescue an elf?_ Raja nuzzled her knee and looked at her sympathetically. Cinna looked back at Murtagh, his sleepy expression told her enough, if he was relaxed enough to sleep so could she.

As night fell, Raja covered them with a wing. His presence gave her comfort and courage she had thought she would never have. Cinna lit a tiny flame in her hand and peered at Murtagh, "Raja says he didn't detect any ill intentions, you can't lie to a griffin." Murtagh nodded sleepily, "You wore me out today with all that climbing, why don't you and Raja fly?" Cinna shook her head, "The journey is just as important as the destination, never forget that." Murtagh thought about her words and nodded, "That it is, and the journey to sleep will be pleasant." With that, he kissed her cheek and turned over. Cinna was surprised but not appalled, she lay next to him, comforted by his warmth and Raja's scent.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon twilight Murtagh could not force himself back into slumber; old habits of rising early had not yet died. Cinna still slept peacefully; somehow she had ended up using his chest to cushion her golden head. He tried to be still but in the midst of stretching Cinna felt his movements and shifted, one leg sliding around his own and pressing their bodies close. It was much too close for Murtagh, being an adolescent male he did not have as much control over his body as he would like, and in about 30 seconds Cinna was going to know how interested his body was on getting better aquatinted with hers.

Fortunately Raja came to his rescue; the griffin suddenly stood up and shook his entire body, now covered with a fresh blanket of snow. _Cinna wake up! It snowed! _Said hybrid was now awake, due to the icy air Raja had let in. _Why did you do that?! _She whined, _Now I'm cold!_ Cinna felt Raja's evil grin, _Get young Murtagh to help you, he was quite comfortable snuggled up with you a moment ago _Cinna would have been quite content to punch Raja in his smug beak but decided against it, she was too cold. Murtagh had already dove for his pack, pulling out heavier cloak. Cinna got closer to him; she had no other clothing with her. Murtagh covered her with a spare and Cinna slipped herself into it, its weight a comfort. Raja now had the mental stirrings of a child; he romped through the drifts with his peals of laughter ringing through Cinna's mind. Murtagh watched the griffin open mouthed, he couldn't believe his actions. While his mouth was hanging open Cinna saw fit to wallop a large snowball into his face.

Cinna could barely contain her laughter as he wiped away the icy confection. She was silenced abruptly when he struck back, snapping her head backward. Cinna growled playfully and tackled him into the snow, covering his face with it. When they'd wiped it away Cinna stood and pointed silently at Saphira who had wandered over to see what Raja was doing. Murtagh stood and balled some snow into his hands, Cinna did the same. With stealth they got behind her and threw the balls as hard as they could. When they struck Saphira her expression had Raja on the ground, laughing so hard he couldn't get his breath. Saphira came toward them growling playfully, Cinna hid behind Murtagh and peered over his shoulder at her. While facing down an annoyed Saphira Murtagh and Cinna were hit in the back by snowballs.

Eragon now turned and ran, but not before Murtagh launched a few snowballs. Brom sat under the cover of the trees with the horses, shaking head and smirking slightly. The snowball war raged all morning, by the time it was over all participants were out of breath, laughing, and exhausted. They all flopped down with Brom and proceeded to take a nap.

When they awoke it was late after noon and Eragon was impatient to rescue Arya. Murtagh was curious, "Who is Arya?" Eragon turned to look at him, "She's an ally to the Varden, an elf." Cinna scoffed, "Why would you waste your time rescuing an elf? They're only interested in pretty things." Eragon looked at her, surprise written on his face, "She was brave enough to steal Saphira from the king himself, what more could she do for you?" Cinna glanced sideways at him, a sneer on her face, "Well for one she could rescue herself, we have better things to do." Eragon exploded, "What would you know about beauty?! You're a sorry excuse for a half elf if I ever saw one! You're just as cruel as a Shade!" Eragon had pushed a forbidden button. Cinna struck his jaw hard, uprooting a few teeth in her anger.

Raja looked up from where he was lying with Saphira, _Uh oh_ in the shock of the punch Cinna stormed off, eyes blazing, into the forest. Raja stood up and excused himself from Saphira and followed her, but at a safe distance. Brom stared at the young woman, amazed at her temper, "Well, good work Eragon." he said haltingly, glaring at him, "You made a woman mad, a strong one at that; she could have helped you but you made her angry." Murtagh gave him a look to make him shudder, "Yea, nice work rider." He got up and headed after her quietly. When he found her she was sitting on the edge of a pond, staring angrily into the water. The tears falling from her blue eyes made tiny ripples dance across the water, to Murtagh it was erotic. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed soothingly. Cinna's shoulders were lowered and loose, her head hung to her chest and Raja was no where to be seen. Murtagh was certain he was looking at Cinna defeated. He slowly sank beside her and lifted her chin so she'd look at him. Although she resisted at first Murtagh's insistence made her face him. Tears flowed freely from her intense blue eyes, tracking through the dirt down her face. Two thoughts ran through his mind, What would she say if I wanted her now? and Where was Raja? His fingers slowly worked through the rips in her clothes, stripping his cloak from her shoulders. Cinna rose on her knees to face him, cupping his cheek in one hand, in silent agreement she let her outer robe fall, revealing a slight, creamy camisole and white cotton under things.

With a soft predatory growl Murtagh pushed her back onto the ground, reaching inside the rest of the robe. Cinna went with it until she felt his clumsy, searching fingers on her legs. Then she shoved him away and covered herself back up. "I-I can't do this Murtagh" Murtagh sat up, the lust clearing from his eyes, he looked away, "I'm sorry Cinna, I don't know what I was thinking." Cinna laced her robe back up and leaned her head on his shoulder, "You were just thinking you would try to take advantage of me when I was vulnerable." Murtagh put an arm around her shoulders, "Why did you and Eragon explode at each other?" Cinna's eyes darkened. "I have my reasons; I'm not ready to share them just yet ok?" She rose and pecked Murtagh on the cheek just as Raja landed at her side, sensing her feelings. She climbed aboard and Raja took off into the night, leaving Murtagh sitting on the forest floor.

Once up in the chilly night air Raja turned a furious eye on Cinna, _I can't leave you alone for one moment! What in the seven hells were you thinking?! You don't know anything about that boy and just because a farm urchin pissed you off you're ready to go to bed with him?! _Cinna sighed, _There's no use talking to you when you're like this, I didn't do anything with him and until you're out of the pet you're in I see no reason to continue this conversation. _Raja roared loudly, _You could have cost us everything, what would happen if you got sick, or had a little one? Everything could have been ruined because of a moment of you're carelessness!_ Cinna now took on the attitude of a prudent child, _Cant I want something just because I want it? Do I have to have a reason? Life is precious Raja, be it mine or beyond my own. I want to do normal things before my mutated DNA decides to kill me! _As Cinna thought these last words even her mind voice choked up.

Raja relaxed and sighed, _I'm just trying to protect you, you're mine little girl, always and forever._ Cinna hugged his neck, _Thanks for keeping me sane, it really means a lot to me._

As Raja flew her in soothing circles Cinna reviewed all the options she had to avoid rescuing the elf. Her first thought was to leave with Raja, just to go back to the way things were. However, as she wrestled with the thought the annoying conscious that lived in her mind admonished her sternly. It argued about what was right and for her to stop being a bloody coward. This elf could help defeat the king and there was no time for animosity, but it tasted a lie when Cinna refused to tell herself that her feelings for Murtagh urged her to stay.

With silent curses she turned to her other options, one was to save the elf, to give in, but her pride would not allow it. The slightly aching scar on her back was a sharp reminder. Finally, stumped inside her own mind an idea occurred to her, slowly. It was dishonorable enough to cause even the Shade part of her loathe to claim it as her own. Raja shivered underneath her as Cinna made her decision, _Never forget love, I know everything you feel, deep to your very soul, before you even know it yourself._ Cinna was disgusted with herself but she would stay by her decision, no matter how disgraceful.

Once she and Raja returned to camp Cinna waited until all was quiet, then she approached Eragon. The rider shrank away from the hand she used to take over holding the ice pack to his jaw. "I'm sorry I hurt you Eragon, the heat of the moment and the things you said caused me to loose my temper." Her fingers moved soothingly along his jaw. Eragon relaxed as the throbbing pain began to fade. "I'm sorry too, for what I said. You hold beauty in your face, and eyes. You're not cruel, you have rea-"his words were silenced by Cinna's mouth on his, a groan escaped as he felt one of her hands slide up his inner thigh and stroke the skin there.

She then began to trace kisses down his neck and nibbled on his earlobe while whispering seductively, "Forget about Arya, I'm here, there's nothing she can do for you that I can't." As her hand found the root of his desires Eragon was half inclined to agree with her, but he pushed her gently but firmly away. "I won't give up on her, she needs us!" he whispered furiously. Cinna looked at him and chuckled, eyes proudly surveying her work, "It looks like you need her a lot more right now," and with that she walked away.

Murtagh had been returning when he saw Cinna sit next to Eragon, what he saw next appalled him. Recoiling quickly he stumbled into a sleeping Raja who lifted a wing, assuming that's what he wanted. Cinna came over not long after and smiled innocently at him. Murtagh smiled back, not wanting to start a fight. _He knows my dear, he saw you upon his return, _Raja informed her without stirring. Cinna's expression did not change, she lay down with Murtagh and they proceeded to go to sleep. While he held Cinna in the darkness a warm tear slipped down Murtagh's pale cheek. Not wanting to wake Cinna he allowed it to dry on his face and was soon asleep, lulled by three hearts beating as one.

AN: Thank you everyone who's left a review! I really appreciate it! Don't be afraid to leave a review, like it or lump it. It means so much.

With love, _Drifter_


	4. Chapter 4

When Murtagh awoke the next morning Cinna was gone. The spot where she had laid beside him was cold. How she had managed to slip from under his arm and Raja's wing without waking them he would never know. He slowly crawled out from under Raja's wing, feeling him shift slightly.

Dawn had come gently, the light breaking through the trees, over the mountains, and reflecting over the snow bathed Murtagh in a golden glow. He looked so free, like an unstrung bow, loose and alive. No one in the clearing had stirred, however Saphira and Cinna were nowhere in sight.

"They left about an hour ago." Murtagh startled and spun around, Brom stood with the horses, running a curry comb over Snowfire's gleaming coat. Murtagh approached the old man and stroked Cadoc's neck gently. "Where did they go," then Murtagh thought about it, "Or wait, why did they go together?" Brom chuckled, "You do not know anything about females do you, young lad?"

Murtagh shook his head, becoming more annoyed by the second. "They went for a bath in the hot springs and to talk, haven't you ever seen women of a village gather together to gossip and mend clothing?"

Murtagh's perplexed expression caused Brom to explain, "Females like the company of other females, and they might never have become friends had they had another female as a companion."

Murtagh was beginning to understand, even though he had no earthly idea about women in general, habits, desires, or moods he knew what people needed. To be wanted, loved, and needed. After a few moments of watching Brom Murtagh began to follow Saphira's huge tracks in the snow, beside them were Cinna's much smaller ones. Before he disappeared down the path and out of sight he heard Brom call after him, "Be quiet upon your approach, you might be able to eavesdrop on the conversation."

Murtagh followed the tracks for at least a quarter of an hour. Soon he glimpsed steam wafting through the trees and warm air buffeted his face. Once he peered through a small stand of saplings that hid him the scene before him almost made him laugh out loud. Saphira was backstroking lazily through the heated water; periodically she laid her head back to collect water in her mouth and blow it upward in a thin stream.

Cinna was poised on top of a cliff, she had shed her threadbare robe and her golden skin shone like a beacon in the sunlight. The gold was streaked with maroon accents, making her body a canvas of warm colors. The Shade markings that graced her face and neck were not restricted to those areas, they were scattered like autumn leaves all over her nubile body. Lines of maroon streaked her unbound hair as well.

As Murtagh watched, Cinna leapt from the rocks and tackled Saphira below. Girl and dragon sank into the water with fits of their laughter echoing around the clearing. Once they surfaced Saphira and Cinna scrambled for land, panting and giggling. Saphira collapsed on her side; Cinna wrapped herself in her robe and sat beside her, leaning against her warm, soft belly. When they were able to catch their breath Saphira spoke directly to Cinna's mind, however it is rude to mind-speak with a mount that is not your own. Murtagh only heard Cinna's side of the conversation, but he could guess Saphira's questions.

Cinna's cheerful demeanor ceased to glimmer as she began to speak. "My mother was an elf, born and raised in Ellesmere. She met my father when he was a complete Shade, she was so stubborn, she refused to believe he could never love her, or the child they parented." Now Cinna curled even closer to Saphira who wrapped one paw around Cinna's slender body. Her tone rose as she continued, "While she carried me the other elves decided she would have to be the one to kill my father, if she refused they would kill her, and me.

It was a lose-lose situation, if they fought my father could kill my mother and I and in his exhaustion the elves would attack. Even if she managed to slay my father they assumed the stress would make her miscarry. What they did not count on was a premature baby. They took me from her, right out of the womb and executed my father while she watched; they _killed_ the man she loved before her very eyes!

Next the tried to eradicate me, another surprise, before they could make the killing cut a wise old griffin mother stormed the keep and stole me away. She was the last one besides the one egg she'd laid. Raja was inside it, he knew everything that had been conspired that day, griffin mothers are intimately connected with their chicks before they even hatch. They share thoughts and experiences; we've been together and wandering ever since."

Saphira curled tightly around the girl, purring softly. Now Cinna's mood changed, she was furious, "They persecuted my parents for loving each other, and tried to kill me because they feared change! Then they chase me and Raja across the ends of the earth! They are too easily corrupted by what is tradition and beautiful! I hate them with all the fire in my heart and soul, I don't know _why _in the seven hells I have to be even _half _elf! They maimed my body because they feared what I'd do with it!" She slammed both fists ineffectually into the ground and snarled.

Saphira nuzzled her gently, calming her fiery temper and attempting to dry her tears. Murtagh recoiled in shock as Cinna finished speaking, terrible events had occurred in her life; luckily she'd been too young to remember most of it first hand. Most of his horrors he'd endured when he'd been consciously aware of them. In a way he understood what she did, it was only instinctual.

On the other hand he was disappointed she'd let her honor sink so low because of a grudge, then again, people have killed for less than that. Murtagh decided he couldn't quite trust or forgive Cinna, if she did it once; she was more likely to do it again, manipulate men with her charm and seduction to get what she wanted. She also carried a lot of baggage on her shoulders, maybe too much for him to deal with. Only time would tell.

Murtagh retreated into the shadows and back to camp where he helped Raja realign a few feathers he could not quite reach and await the girl's return.

Cinna and Saphira returned with a dignified air, clean, and relaxed. Cinna walked up to Eragon, serious but with a small smile on her face that belied the feelings in her heart. "I will go with you to Gi'lead to rescue Arya, you need my help rider, and I will give it." Eragon gaped open mouthed at Cinna, gone was her hostility and spite, it was replaced by duty. All Eragon could do to answer her was nod and say, "I can not find words to express my gratitude Cinna." With that she nodded briefly and walked away to start a fire for an early supper. Brom smirked from the shadows, even though he'd probably never see it a new time was dawning, and it would begin with these two Riders, they just had to learn to tolerate each other first.

Saphira nudged Eragon and said, _Do not flatter yourself Eragon, it was not all because of you she made that decision._ Raja went over to Cinna's crouched form and nuzzled her gently; he knew what it had cost her to say those words, and feel them. He knew she felt fear of what lay ahead, hatred of elves, contentment with her decision, respect for Brom, love for Raja, and friendship and more for Murtagh all at once.

There was one other emotion he knew she'd never felt, brotherhood for Eragon, a willingness to fight and defend by his side, feeling they were connected by forces she could not explain. It almost frightened Raja by how much she'd matured since learning of another dragon Rider, and how quickly she was loosing touch with her past.

AN: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I love you all!

With love, Drifter


	5. Chapter 5

Early the following morning Cinna stirred before first light broke. She began a blazing fire and banked it before collecting her bow and quiver of arrows. Brom approached her quietly, tools in his hand, "May I join you Lady Rider?" Cinna's lips quirked upward in a quick smile, she nodded and led the way into the lightening forest. It did not take long for Brom and Cinna to discover the tracks of a wild boar so large it would feed all four humans. Cinna silently strung her bow as she spotted it on a rise above them. On the other side of the rise was a large, smooth stone basin full of water. The boar was cornered; it either would take its own life or be shot.

Brom fitted a bolt into his crossbow and took aim with Cinna. The loosed their arrows at the same time, their aim true. The boar sensed his impending doom, leapt over the steep incline, and disappeared from sight. Brom and Cinna dashed after it, matching stride for stride. When they peered over the side and saw the boar unmoving below, drown of its own will. Brom grunted with satisfaction as Cinna slid down the steep rock wall. As Cinna reached out to the strangely still boar to pick it up it squealed in rage and lashed out with its sharp tusks.

With a yell Cinna grabbed her dagger and stabbed the boar through the heart, her expression was one of extreme annoyance that a mere prey animal had fooled her, an experienced hunter. Blood now flowed freely down Cinna's arm; the boar had cut her from her wrist to her elbow. A tusk had sliced through skin, muscle, and tissue to the stark white bone. Brom hissed his annoyance and ordered, "Wrap up your arm and lash the boar to your quiver before, then call your griffin." Cinna did as she was told, although she did a clumsy job with only one hand.

Raja swept into the clearing and landed beside Brom a few moments later, once he peered over the side of the canyon he swooped down to grab Cinna in his talons, trying to hover in such a small space while she tried to climb aboard would invite disaster. After Raja rescued his lovely partner from her predicament Brom surveyed her arm, "I'm not a great hand at stitching, neither is Eragon, but I expect Murtagh is."

He then asked Raja's permission to ride with them; Raja gave it and soared into the air. The griffin's mind laughter startled Cinna, "_Your Brom prefers feeling a dragon's hard scales to my soft feathers and fur."_ Cinna chuckled to herself, _"Not after flying a terribly long distance I'd bet." _When they returned to the clearing Murtagh knew something was amuck, he had known when Raja had flown off without warning.

Saphira's reptilian nostrils flared at the scent of Cinna's alien blood, it made her extremely apprehensive. Eragon was somewhat grumpy; Cinna and Murtagh had tucked themselves in a rock niche, where no one could see them. Murtagh helped Cinna down from Raja's, catching her when she slipped even though Raja moved to stay under her. He left them alone when he saw the look in their eyes. She smiled gratefully as he carried her bridal style to the rocks where he packs lay. When he sat her down, he unwound the makeshift bandage and griped at her, "Why did you use this cloth? Now I'm going to have to dig all the threads out by hand."

Cinna groaned and made herself comfortable by laying her head on Murtagh's leg and stretching out her body. The stitching was slow going; it took Murtagh over an hour to pick out every thread in the track. Cinna hissed quietly in pain when Murtagh began stitching, he soothed her by stopping every now and then, petting her hair. When he finally finished Cinna, was asleep, breaths gently rising and falling. Gently Murtagh shook her awake and peered tenderly at her blood soaked robes, there were no others to spare. "What will you do about your robes?" he asked quietly. Cinna smiled sleepily, "I'm good with cloth, weaving and such, and I'll remake them." Murtagh wound a bit of cloth around the fresh stitches and cracked his knuckles, "Those should hold, if they don't it'll hurt like hell."

Cinna smiled and sat up, "Thank you Murtagh." They peered into each other's eyes, blue on black. Before either of them knew what happened their lips were on each other's, Murtagh took control and gently took Cinna's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. Cinna wrapped her slender arms around Murtagh's neck to hold them close. Murtagh held her firmly by the waist, gently running his hand over the skin. When the need for air finally won, they looked at each other and both their faces crinkled into a smile. Murtagh stood, bringing Cinna with him in one fluid motion "Are we ready to go to Gilead?" Cinna nodded, and audible gulp in her throat followed. Murtagh soothed her by running his thumb on the edge of her hand.

Cinna stripped off her robes, leaving her in underclothes. Murtagh averted his gaze; he was not sure how Cinna would react to him ogling her body, no matter how interesting. Nothing had changed since he had glimpsed her in the clearing; however, he now noticed little things, smaller scars, her Shade markings, and a light dusting of freckles. Instead, he watched her hands, she flung her robe over a rock and slowly and with great care, she cut away all the bloody parts of her robes.

This left her with some scraps. Cinna improvised by pulling out a needle and thread, with the expertise of a trained tailor she sewed the pieces together to create a shorter skirt and tunic-like top. Proudly surveying her work Cinna slipped the new clothes on and shook out all the wrinkles. Now Murtagh looked at her again, seeing her in tattered, dirty clothing made him vow to get them some new garments soon.

A few moments later they left for Gilead, Murtagh and Brom mounted Cadoc and Snowfire while Eragon and Cinna soared in the skies. Raja flew smoothly beside Saphira, keeping up was not a problem for him. Saphira was greatly annoyed by this and kept attempting to out fly him. _Raja chuckled deeply at this, "Ah youth, what it would be like to be so young and hot tempered again."_ Cinna patted his neck gently, _"You are not that old my love, I am only a year older than you and I'm in my 18__th__ year."_

Raja nodded his feathered head, _"Yes but I am older in spirit, my body has nothing to do with it."_ Cinna nodded gravely, _"After the things we've seen I'm terribly surprised we're not both stark raving bollocks." Raja laughed even louder at this, "Have no worries little one, it will all be clear in time, trust the stars, they have never lied before."_ Once they were a little way from Gilead everyone met on the ground and made a plan, Murtagh would be posted above, bow ready. Saphira and Raja would remain out of sight, but close enough if their assistance was needed.

Cinna gently kissed Raja's beak before slipping under Murtagh's large cloak. Raja looked at her with a tear shining In his eye, Cinna could not help but going back to throw her arms around her partner's neck and hug him tightly, it was a distinct possibility she would not come out alive. So then, Murtagh, Brom, Eragon, and Cinna made their way into the Gilead keep. They all parted once inside, when guards came running Cinna and Eragon finished them off with spell and blade, Cinna preferred using her blade. Brom glanced at Murtagh when he felt the Shade's presence; the problem was Cinna felt it too.

The force of his mind knocked her on her knees as she fortified her own mind. When Durza finally came into view Cinna was on her feet, blood pouring from her nose. "So, _two_ Riders, how very interesting, yet from the smell of you," he peered at Cinna, "Your mount is a flea bitten nag." A little ways away Raja flinched from the force of Cinna's fury, he rose and shifted a bit, clearly nervous. Saphira who was standing not too far away soothed him, _"If they need us they will call."_ Raja growled, it did not sit well with him that a hatchling was telling him to calm himself.

Eragon and Brom crept off to find Arya as Cinna was locked in a fierce inner struggled with Durza as well as a sword fight, he'd already cut enough of her shirt away to reveal her markings, so much like his own. His laughter rang throughout the keep, "A half elf half Shade, I can't believe it how pathetic!" Cinna growled, she had had just about enough of his arrogance.

Nevertheless, she was tiring, sweat and blood poured from her body in waves unimaginable. Finally, her mind cried, _"RAJA!" _Durza slapped her hard across the face with the flat of his blade, causing her to fly across the room, "Calling your griffin are you? I'll see to it he's made into a pin cushion before you both die."

Cinna slowly picked herself up off the floor; she clutched her sword and faced the grown Shade again, so much larger he was than her it made her look like a child with a toy sword. This enticed another round of laughter from Durza, "You don't give up do you girlie?" Cinna growled deep in her throat, not unlike a lion. This seemed to startle Durza, Cinna advanced, sword raised, and growled again intending to engage him again. Brom and Eragon were returning, Arya clutched tightly in Eragon's arms.

Murtagh watched the on going battle in horror, Cinna was inches from death and she had no idea. In her exhaustion, her fortress around her mind had weakened and Durza seized the opportunity. Cinna curled into a ball on the floor with the pain, her shriek audible most likely for miles. It made Murtagh's teeth ache and Eragon's hair to stand on end; Brom merely scrunched his nose in displeasure.

Finally Raja and Saphira crashed through the ceiling, showering them all with bits of stone, Durza's hold on Cinna broke and she yelled, "Get out while you can!" Durza was not going to loose them so easily; with his mind he threw spears in every direction. One caught Brom squarely in the chest and another in Raja's side, Eragon heaved himself, Brom and Arya onto Saphira who struggled to rise with all of the weight.

Raja stood at Cinna's side facing Durza, Murtagh had joined them, standing on Raja's other side. Murtagh handed Cinna her sword and drew his own, Raja hissed menacingly. Durza's courage seemed to falter, his gaze locked on the elf, he tightened his hold until she cried out in her stupor. Cinna watched, it occurred to her she could do something to stop it but she stood rooted to the spot. _"What are you doing Cinna? Help her, she's going to die!"_ Still Cinna hesitated, in this moment Durza snuffed out Brom's life as if putting out a candle.

Raja and Eragon roared in horror, this seemed to get Cinna's attention. Risking everything, she opened her mind and sent everything she had at Durza. The Shade was thrown backward by the sheer force of her will, Murtagh chose this moment to let his arrow fly, it buried itself in Durza's skull and he faded from sight. Cinna was trembling so hard she could not stay standing; Murtagh supported her gently and brought her to Raja who was lying on his side, a great spear rising with every beat of his noble heart.

Cinna skidded on her knees beside her partner, tears rolled down her face when she saw she could not heal him in her state. _"Raja, I'm so sorry for not listening, I'm sorry you got hurt, let me heal you."_ Raja looked at her with one great eye,_ "My love, there is nothing left I can teach you, my time is at hand, I go with a clear heart and will await you on the other side." _

Cinna's heart was breaking; it was dissolving into a thousand tiny pieces and would die with Raja. Murtagh squeezed her hand tightly, tears sparkled in his eyes. Eragon lingered, Saphira prodded him with one great talon, _"You can't tell me you're not going to help her?"_ Eragon snorted stubbornly, "_She let Brom die, and she could have stopped it."_ Saphira growled at him, _"What would you have done, he was threatening to enslave her mind, her hesitation bought all our lives, whether not you agree with me I'm going to help her." _

Cinna startled when she felt Eragon laid a hand on her shoulder, "Saphira and I will help you." Cinna smiled through her tears and pulled off the glove on her left hand to reveal an insignia slightly different from Eragon's. "_Weis Heil." _they whispered together, their insignia's glowed white-hot. Healing power streamed forth, healing Raja from the inside out. The griffin looked at them in surprise, he had expected to pass into the abyss, not be called back by the only Riders left.

When he rotated onto his haunches, Cinna threw her arms around him, squeezing hard. Raja arranged his taloned front limbs in a sort of hug, but could not hold the unnatural position for long. The pair collapsed on each other, bond renewed. It was unspoken and ageless; Murtagh, Eragon, and Saphira looked on in wonder as they stood at each other's side, Raja whole and healthy, Cinna dirty, bloody, and no doubt exhausted. As the three humans, one elf, one hybrid, dragon, and griffin rose into the night sky with their sad burdens they were silent.

Murtagh, Cinna, and Eragon worked to give Brom the best burial possible; with Saphira and Raja's help it was possible. Now the task was on healing the elf. When all three of them had exhausted their efforts the sun was rising over the hills. Murtagh and Cinna clutched each other tightly under the cover of Raja's wing; silent tears shook both their frames. Cinna because she'd nearly lost Raja and because she'd narrowly escaped with her life. Murtagh because he'd been close to loosing his only companions this world. When they could cry no more Cinna kissed away Murtagh's tears, he did the same for her.

They shared another long kiss before sinking into an exhausted, dreamless sleep. On the other side of camp Eragon was faring far worse, he had no one to hold late at night when all his fears pressed close around him. After making sure the elf was arranged comfortably he curled up tightly to Saphira and opened his consciousness to her. As the day grew Eragon, Saphira, and Raja drifted into slumber, almost afraid to hope they were alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**When Cinna awoke the next morning, Murtagh was still beside her, holding her tightly. His fringe of bangs hid his eyes but fluttered with each puff of his breath. As she watched his eyes opened, fuzzy and disoriented for a moment but they smiled when he saw her peering at him with such care. Murtagh kissed Cinna briefly, the electricity lingering long after the kiss ended. "Were you thinking about getting up?" Murtagh asked, his voice barely a deep rumble in his chest. Cinna smiled and nibbled his neck, "No, not really." Murtagh hummed low in his throat at the attention he was receiving. Cinna carefully sucked on his collarbone, leaving small red marks. **

**His ears she nibbled the lobe, lithely drew her tongue around the edge before plunging the wet muscle inside. Murtagh's body arched, it was the most peculiar sensation he had ever experienced. He growled slightly before taking Cinna in his arms and kissing her soundly, huskily he whispered in her ear, "If you keep that up things are going to progress very quickly." Cinna smiled, "It's not a very good idea considering the circumstances." Murtagh nodded, flipping them over with a pulse of his powerful muscles. Cinna was now lying under him, wrists pinned above her head, completely at his mercy. Murtagh growled, to demonstrate his power, his dominance. Cinna struggled for a moment, pretended to be afraid. Murtagh watched her for a moment before claiming her mouth again. Tongues battled, dueling for dominance. Both were equally matched, mouths were going to be bruised; sensitive lips would bleed. Murtagh succeeded in winning by pinning Cinna's tongue to the roof of her mouth. **

**One of his broad, warm hands found its way onto her stomach, stroking the soft skin. The other was tangled in her long, wavy hair. Cinna arched, begging for more. However, Murtagh let her loose and sat up, head in his hands. Cinna quirked her head to the side, laying a hand on his back she silently questioned him. Murtagh looked at her sheepishly, "We should wake Eragon and Saphira." Cinna nodded and crawled out from under Raja who still slept peacefully. She stretched in the early dawn light, leaning against Murtagh's chest as he stood behind her, sinewy arms snaking around her waist. Eragon and Saphira slumbered on, peaceful in sleep. Murtagh went to wake them. A plan needed to be discussed. **

**When Eragon and Saphira were sufficiently awake, Cinna built a fire with Saphira's help. The five companions sat around the fire. Murtagh began, "Eragon and Saphira, you are going to the Varden, correct?" Eragon nodded, "Where else for us is there to go?" Murtagh nodded and turned to Cinna, "Cinna?" For a moment, she looked uncertain, and then she looked dead at the fire, "I'm going to Ellesmera." Eragon shook his head and indicated Arya, "You cannot enter Ellesmera without an elf who already knows where it is." Cinna's shoulders dropped in defeat, "I did not know." Raja spoke to her quietly, _We know where to find it, it was our birthplace. _Cinna looked surprised and told the others, Eragon looked stumped. Murtagh spoke up, "Eragon and Saphira should not go alone, we should at least go with them to the Varden, then on to Ellesmera." Eragon, Saphira, and Raja nodded in agreement. Cinna looked at all of them and said, "Murtagh, I will not be welcome among the Varden, look at me." With a knowing glance Murtagh said, "I am looking at you Cinna, and I see a beautiful creature with enough spirit and courage to fill the hearts of a thousand humans." **

**An hour later they began, Murtagh rode with Cinna and Raja with Eragon and Saphira beside them. It was two days before they reached the waterfall, Murtagh and Cinna when first, then Eragon, following were Saphira and Raja. When the Varden seemed to appear out of nowhere and grab the three companions Raja and Cinna roared their fury. "If the attack us we will shoot them!" Hrothgar cried. Cinna and Eragon asked them to not attack, but to intimidate. When they tried to lead her Cinna fought the dwarves like a wildcat, refusing to come quietly. As she struggled, her hair was thrown from her face, showing her Shade markings. **

**The dwarves yelled and drew their weapons, Cinna could not draw her sword as it had been taken from her but Raja clicked his beak in a warning. Hrothgar growled at her but Cinna stood firm. When the Twins reached them Eragon's mind was sifted through, but Murtagh, Cinna, along with Raja were far too powerful to allow such an attack. Cinna spat on the Twins as she was led away, three grown dwarves struggled to hold her writhing body.**

**Cinna had to be rendered unconscious before she would go into a cell. She struck at her captors with both hands and feet, using any dirty trick that would set her free. Hrothgar firmly, but without damaging her, rapped Cinna on the head this his ax hilt so she collapsed in his arms. He handed her to Murtagh who went quietly at Eragon's side. Raja was infuriated by his mistresses' rough treatment and injured quite a few dwarves before being hazed into an iron cage. Saphira was left loose but stayed close to the three companions. Murtagh lay Cinna's head on his lap and stroked her hair, for a long time not a word passed between him and Eragon. Orik soon returned to inform them Ajihad and Nasauda would be making a personal visit to the five of them and gave them a pitcher of water. Some of the water Murtagh trickled down Cinna's face, her eyes opened and slowly slid into focus. She gingerly sat up and fingered the large knot on the side of her head. Despite the bleakness of their situation, Eragon and Murtagh could not help but chuckle at how ridiculously lopsided her head looked. Cinna playfully swiped at them both and just managed to brush her fingertips against Raja through their bars.**

**Only a couple of hours passed before Ajihad and Nasauda came to see them. Upon spotting him, Cinna threw herself at the bars of the cell with a bone-bruising crunch, spitting in his face. Ajihad wiped it away and peered sternly at her, "What causes you to behave in such a way, Shade?" Cinna and Raja snarled as one, "I am only half Shade!" Ajihad looked amused, "Well then, half Shade, what other blood might flow through you veins?" Cinna glared, "Elven." If Ajihad felt surprise or fear, he did not show it. "How did you come by that fine creature?" he asked, indicating Raja. Cinna almost refused to answer, "I am not that old, you must have heard about the ruckus my birth raised in Ellesmera not too long ago?" Ajihad peered into her deep blue eyes with his chocolate ones, "Aye, Little One, I remember." **

**Slowly, gauging Cinna's reaction, Ajihad placed the fingertips of one hand on one of Cinna's Shade insignias, the one high on her brow. Cinna and Raja closed their eyes at his touch, feeling the strength of the Varden leader flow through the three of them. Neither Murtagh, Eragon, nor Saphira moved or spoke, they could sense something special and ancient was happening, it was almost a tangible thing. When the contact was broken Cinna and Ajihad both swayed, supported instantly by their companions. When he could speak, Ajihad ordered the guards, "Release them." With the blink of an eye, he and Nasauda were gone. **

**Orik led the companions on the grand tour. As Saphira and Raja branched off to eat, the remaining three questioned where they could mend their clothes and wash their bodies in peace. When it became clear Cinna would have to go to her own space to bathe Murtagh and Eragon balked at the thought of Cinna being separated from them, Orik shrugged, "The three of you can work that out." and with that he was gone. Cinna sighed, "We're all adults here, I'm sure we can bathe together without mishap." Eragon nodded, flushing prettily. Murtagh agreed and they entered the bathing hall. Cinna lit a flame so they would not fall and extinguished it when they went to undress. When they had all sighed contentedly, she lit it again, the light bouncing off the crags of rock enhancing the sharp angles of each face. Each of them scrubbed their hair and body with soft sighs that vocalized their happiness to be clean. Cinna sank in the soapy water up to her nose and closed her eyes. Murtagh stretched out his lanky body as Eragon did the same, "I could die happy right now." he said with a soft sigh. Cinna blew a couple of bubbles in agreement. **

**An hour was devoted to the rescrubbing of flesh, Cinna's Shade marks seemed to glow in the half-light. Eragon held a child-like curiosity to touch one of them like Ajihad had. Politely he told Cinna what he wanted and she turned and faced him, moving her hair out of the way. The moment Eragon's fingertip touched her flesh Cinna shrieked, her cry echoing off the walls. Her back arched hard of its own accord, she gritted her teeth as wave, after wave of agony rolled through her. Eragon yelled as well, his fingers seemed to burn, and yet he could not remove them. In an instant Eragon and Cinna saw what was to happen at Farthen Dur.**

**When she could move again Cinna wound her entire body around Murtagh's not a bit mindful of their current state, she just wanted to be close to him. Eragon was panting hard, deep gasping breaths issuing spasmodically from his chest. He looked into Cinna's tear filled eyes and she nodded, "What we saw will indeed come to pass, Eragon, Durza, one of my kin, will maim you to the point of death, and Murtagh's and my fate is undecided." When Eragon finally had his breathing under control, he dared to ask, "Why did we see that?" Cinna shook her head, "I do not know…the power of my peoples' is not meant to be combined." Murtagh lay a kiss on the top of Cinna's head, "So what will we do now?" he asked. Eragon and Cinna looked into each others eyes, the bond between Riders was growing ever stronger, "We will do what we must Murtagh, we will fight, and what happens, happens." she answered, flinching as pain spiked through her skull. It was in silence and in the dark, the companions dressed in clean new garments. **

**Cinna's hands trembled as she pulled on a light cotton shift and a summer weight dress of the clearest blue, on her feet went soft silk slippers of silver and a satin ribbon of the same color held her wet hair off her back. Eragon and Murtagh both smiled, marveled at how easy it was to make Cinna forget their earlier horror, at least for the moment. Night was falling, as Orik appeared once again to lead them to the Dragon Hall. There Saphira and Raja waited for them. Cinna was already communicating with her old friend, he'd felt what had transpired between her and Eragon, and even though he was an excellent scholar he could make no sense of it either. Food also awaited the hungry travelers. **

**Quickly and quietly, they ate too busy cramming warm food down their starving throats to speak. With their hunger, abated Cinna lit a flame in the darkening room, "What sense do we make of our first day with the Varden?" Eragon chuckled, "I think that they are more impressed with you, Elfling, than they are with Saphira and me." A slight blush claimed Cinna's pale cheeks, "Murtagh?" Thoughtfully he steeped his fingers into intricate arches, "Nothing is as it seems here, there will defiantly be a conflict of power when someone decides that Ajihad was wrong about Cinna, Raja, and I," a thin smile was present on Murtagh's lips, "Then again, who would trust a son of Morzan?" It took a couple of moments for the words to sink in, there was no discernable change in Cinna, and she looked as if she had known something all along. Eragon blinked a few times then sat heavily on a rock. Saphira roared, leaping within an inch of Murtagh. _You are _what_? None of the Forsworn had children, least of all Morzan. _**

**Murtagh bowed his head and with a heaviness in his movements stripped his shirt and tunic, he turned away, letting the light of Cinna's flame catch the edges of his scar, glowing against his tan skin. Deftly Cinna removed her shift and over-robe. There nestled on either side, and over her spine, the lines of angry red puckered the pale flesh. Eragon raised a finger as if to touch their scars, but remembered his previous encounter with touching Cinna. "How?" he croaked. Gently, as if to distract himself, Murtagh traced Cinna's continuous scar with a fingertip, "In a drunken rage Morzan threw Zar'roc at me as I ran by when I was three, only a skilled healer nearby kept me from dying. I have no love and owe no allegiance to the Empire." **

**Eragon and Murtagh looked expectantly at Cinna, tears hazed her vision as she began to speak. "When I was sentenced to die it was decreed that my father be the one to do it, even though he was a Shade he recognized his own offspring, he loathed to do it but was evil enough to if it would save his own skin. Only Raja's mother saved me, she was powerful in the ways of her own kind." Now a tear rolled down Cinna's cheeks, one from each eye, gently Murtagh brushed away one and Eragon the other. **

**"We are connected, all of us, if we are to survive this war we must stay true to each other." Eragon said quietly. Murtagh nodded, so did Cinna. Eragon pulled Zar'roc, Cinna her sword, and Murtagh his dagger. With claws, Saphira and Raja made small slits in their skin. Cinna chanted an ancient binding spell, "Through the gale of griffins' wings, and the flames of a thousand dragons may the ancient power of the Shade, the Elf, the Dragon and the Griffin bind us all. In blood, we seal our pact, in a ritual so ancient, so new. May the oldest and newest blood mix to form a new alliance so powerful mere mortals tremble at the very mention of its name!" **

**Soft hissing announced the blood contact, over the heart of all of them a forging of the two gedwey insignias appeared as if branded to the skin. Cinna's body trembled violently with the force of energy casting the spell took. Somehow, she remained sitting up and whispered, "So mote it be." **

**That night the five companions slept curled up next to one another, Murtagh holding Cinna as Raja held the both of them. Eragon lay with Saphira while Raja lay in the curve her body made around them all. Ajihad watched them through a spy hole in wonder, what would they do next that would surprise him?**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is the 7th and final chapter of Part 1. Bear with me while I work on the second installment, it doesn't exactly follow the _Eldest_ story line completely. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Ancient Language Translation: Svit-kona eka celobra ono un malabra un se onr sverdar sitja hvass. Wise woman I honor you and may your sword stay sharp.

Cinna was the first to wake the following morning, her internal clock woke her an hour before dawn. Raja was already awake and standing by the door. _Let's go for a dawn flight, there is someone I want to meet. _Now interested Cinna pulled on a pair of second hand breeches and a homespun shirt from a pile near the door. Raja clacked his beak impatiently as she kissed Murtagh's cheek and laced her boots. When she was finished she followed him outside, the sun had not yet risen above the mountain so Cinna's night vision activated, her eyes merely pinpricks in the darkness.

She climbed onto Raja's broad back, immediately he rose into the inky sky, screaming his lamentations to the heavens. The strength of his cry awakened a few citizens and they rushed outside in alarm. Upon seeing, it was them they returned to their dwellings, all save one. Raja began a steep dive; Cinna gripped his body with her legs and spread her arms to the side, as if hoping she too could take flight. Raja's talons clicked on the stone as he landed gracefully. Angela the herbalist stood outside her chambers, she smiled when Cinna's eyes met hers. "Greetings Rider but Not of Dragons, I have long awaited your arrival." Cinna slid off Raja's back and onto the ground and patted his side, "Hello witch, what a relief it is to meet someone closer to my own kind than I have met yet."

As the women clasped hands Solembum came to stand beside Angela, _Welcome Rider, everything you seek is near at hand, but will you be ready for it? _Cinna crouched and held her hand out for Solembum to sniff, which he did. With a sneeze he backed away into the darkness, projecting his thoughts, _Good and evil, perfect control and controlled perfectly balanced._ Angela smiled, "Both of you come in, I have things I wish to discuss with you." Cinna followed, "I'm Angela by the way", the herbalist stated, "I already know who you are." When they sat, Angela poured them each a cup of tea, "War is brewing Cinna, you saw a battle here not to take place not too far into the future here, so have I, and therefore I took the liberty of acquiring armor for you and Raja." Cinna gasped, "H-how? There was never a time of Griffin Riders." Angela smiled, "My dear, Alagaesia isn't the only place in this world."

She disappeared for a moment and returned with an armload of armor. Quickly she separated the pieces and beckoned to Raja. "Unlike dragon armor, this set has wing pieces so you can fly despite archers." Cinna tested the metal between her hands, it was springy and flexible. As they slid the wing sections on Raja flexed a wing experimentally, they allowed full extension and retraction. Body plates were fitted close to the slender body, his belly, tail, and legs were likewise protected. On his noble head went a helm that left the lower half of his beak free to bite, but rejoined to protect his neck. Cinna's blue eyes filled with tears, she wiped them away with an impatient hand, but not before Angela saw. She cupped Cinna's face in her hands, "Oh my child, not enough of the world has shown you kindness, has it?" Cinna shook her head, long locks of hair slightly obscuring her face. "Let me tell you of your people."

As Angela spoke Cinna pulled on the armor, it was made of the same material as Raja's. "The Griffin Riders came from a land across the ocean, far to the north, past Vroengard, in a place of eternal winter. "No dragons lived there so the humans, elves, dwarves, and other beings made alliances with these magnificent creatures." Angela paused to buckle the plates of Cinna's armor together. "And yet unlike the Dragon Riders the inability to lie in the vicinity of griffins has enabled their people to flourish without corruption." Cinna now put mail gauntlets over her hands, and a helm on her head. Angela had to sigh at how prepared and battle hardy they looked. When Cinna finished testing the armor Angela helped her to remove it. Now the witch's eyes darkened, "I don't know if I should give you this, I've debated with myself, but you and Raja cannot hope to prevail without it." She disappeared once again to return with a wrapped package. She set it in front of Cinna who hesitated; she could feel the power radiating from it. Cinna's gaze flicked to Angela who nodded.

Slowly Cinna unwrapped a scabbard. With a bit of urging Cinna stood and drew the blade. It was almost as long as she was tall. The hilt was wrought of ornate silver with pearls and sapphires imbedded in it. The tips of the pommel were shaped into deadly beaks. The blade as dished and slightly curved and engraved on both sides was a griffin feather, rich in every detail. It was etched with the exact shade of Raja's banded feathers, russet red and deep cream. It fitted her grip as perfectly as if a mold had been taken from her hand. Cinna belted the scabbard to her waist and swung the sword in a smooth practice swing. The balance was perfect for her style. "Angela, who forged this sword?" The witch smiled, "Your sword's name is Fae'ling, which in the ancient language means "roar of the wind", and your mother forged her for the first Griffin Rider, Cassius Brutus, ages ago." Cinna's heart nearly stopped, "You know my mother is?" Angela nodded, "Even better, we've been friends since childhood." Raja hummed low in his throat, happy that Cinna was happy.

"I don't know how to thank you Angela." Cinna whispered breathlessly. The witch smirked, "Spend the day with me, I wish to study you and how you work with your power." Cinna nodded eagerly, "Will this suffice as the testing that the Twins had in mind?" Angela nodded, "I am stronger than they are and a woman on top of it." Cinna stood, gathering their new armor, "I shall return shortly, after I eat breakfast with Eragon and Murtagh." Angela nodded, "I expect you back here no later than noon." Cinna nodded, "I shall see you then." Then there was a knock a door, Angela answered it, Orik stood in the doorway. "I was sent by Ajihad to tell the Riders that they can eat in the dining hall when they're ready." Cinna smiled warmly, "Thank you Orik and I'm sorry for how I acted when I was brought in." Orik chuckled, "No harm, no foul, Child, I would have done the same thing." Then he turned and left. Cinna climbed onto Raja outside Angela's chambers a few moments later, Angela watched them fly back to the dragon hold with an odd glimmer in her eye. Raja insisted on circling the hold twice before lighting inside.

Eragon and Saphira were already awake. Eragon smiled at them, his hair standing in every direction, but dressed, "Good morning." Cinna nodded and went over to wake Murtagh. Cinna sat beside him and slowly began to brush his hair away from his face. Murtagh's eyes flicked open and slid into focus, he smiled lovingly at Cinna who smiled back. He kissed her briefly, "Good morning," he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Eragon belted on Zar'roc and yawned widely, "What's for breakfast?" Cinna smiled, "We can go down to the dining hall, it has room for all of us." Murtagh stood up and stretched, reaching for breeches and a shirt. Cinna stored the new armor in a closet off the main room. As Murtagh and Eragon laced their boots, Cinna ran a comb through her hair; it was still shiny and healthy-looking from its scrub the day before. She began to braid it but changed her mind and let it hang free down her back.

Now they were ready, Murtagh swung onto Raja behind Cinna and Eragon made one leap onto Saphira's crouched form. Without needing urging from their riders, dragon and griffin rose out of the ceiling and into the dawn. Easily they spiraled down to land a few moments later outside the dining hall. Orik was waiting for them, "Good morning Riders, breakfast is served." Eragon, Cinna, and Murtagh had to gasp; every sort of breakfast dish was spread out over the long table. Also waiting were a dozen assorted hogs, deer, cows, and other livestock for Raja and Saphira. Cinna immediately chose bacon, sausage, ham, and cheese and piled it high on a buttery croissant. Eragon and Murtagh just grabbed meat and cut into it. Bones cracked and blood oozed as Saphira and Raja feasted on their food. For an hour they filled their bellies, harsh trail life had taken its toll. Orik just stared, "I had no idea such small ones like you could eat so much, it could be arranged for you to eat more often." Cinna swallowed thickly, a chunk of French toast slathered in syrup had hung limply from her fork a moment ago. "If it is not an inconvenience." Orik nodded, "Any time you like, feel free."

After eating all they could stomach Cinna led the way to the training yards Angela had described. As promised she was waiting for them, unfortunately so were the Twins. "This is how this is going to work", Angela said with a hard edge to her voice, "I will test Cinna's magical abilities and one of you will test Murtagh, and the other Eragon. I'll be watching for tricks and tests beyond what they could possibly know." Grudgingly the Twins paired off and it began. Murtagh, who possessed no magic, went first. Next was Eragon. The other Twin tested him mercilessly. When he asked Eragon to call the essence of silver Cinna and Arya's voices rang out. As everyone's heads turned to peer at Arya, only Angela noticed Cinna's upper lip curl into a feral snarl. The Twins fled and Arya turned to the Riders, "I wish to see your power Griffin Rider." Cinna smiled a proud, tight smile, shook her hair back and began to perform the task assigned. Cinna was a mediocre magician, able to perform basic tasks but nothing too complicated. Arya lifted her head and stared passed them all, "The council in Ellesmera must be notified, you will be transported there for further questioning, a trial, and a sentence passed." Murtagh's eyes widened, "Cinna's done nothing wrong!" Arya's cold gaze fixed upon his face, "There are no half Elves, no exceptions."

Angela looked furious, Raja hissed warningly, even Saphira began to growl. "Your judgment is clouded Arya, it is not for you to decide Cinna's fate, now I wish to see their abilities with a blade." Angela said, she expected to be obeyed. Utter, undisguised, animalistic hate boiled in Cinna's eyes, it took all of Raja's persuasion to keep her from leaping on Arya. Murtagh was to go first, Cinna sat on a stump and began to calm herself, melding her and Raja's consciousness together, and she already knew both Eragon and Murtagh were sufficient fighters. It was not long until Saphira snaked her head over and brushed them with her snout. Cinna stood, stretching all her muscles._ You can do it Little One, use your head. _Cinna smiled at Raja, _Thank you, I could not do it without you _None of the crowd had wavered and now looked extremely apprehensive.

Cinna stood in front of Arya and drew her sword, its blade rippled in the light. Angela raised a palm, "Begin!" Cinna leapt forward, aiming straight for Arya's heart. Arya parried and slashed at Cinna's side in a counter attack. This blow was likewise blocked; many blows such as this were traded, given, and received. Their glistening bodies and flowing hair spun in whirlwinds as their swords met in crashes of showering sparks. They would almost touch, golden hair mixing with midnight locks for a breath before momentum whirled them away from each other. For the better part of an hour, the battle raged, with each movement dozens of sweat drops stained the ground. The women's harsh breathing permeated the air, veins stood out over straining muscles as they fought to overpower the other. With a monumental effort, Cinna arched Fae'ling in a complex butterfly sweep, sending Arya's blade spinning into the dust. Fae'ling snaked forward to kiss Arya's throat, "Dead." Cinna spat.

She did not lower her sword until Arya bowed, "Svit-kona eka celobra ono un malabra un se onr sverdar sitja hvass." Then she retrieved her sword and walked away, the crowd parting for her as she disappeared into Trojehiem. For a long moment, the crowd was completely silent. Raja's loud, triumphant, screech prompted Saphira to bugle loudly. Every man and dwarf cheered deafeningly, Angela just smiled smugly. Murtagh ran up and embraced her tightly, planting a long, deep, kiss on her lips. Eragon and Saphira came next, Cinna hugged Eragon good-naturedly and stood perfectly still as Saphira's deadly maw ruffled her long hair. Orik bowed deeply to her, "I have never seen your equal with a blade young Rider." Cinna clasped his forearms and nodded her thanks. Behind them all came Raja, _I knew you could do it my little one. _For a moment they stood a hair's breadth apart, then Raja lay his feathered head on her shoulder, purring in contentment. Cinna and Murtagh returned to the dragon hold after a day of exploring the vast city. Eragon remained in Trojehiem with Raja and Saphira.

Even though they were enthralled by Cinna's victory, reality was beginning to set in. Murtagh and Cinna lay together in the dragon hold, talking quietly. "Murtagh, war is almost upon this land…what if…" His wiry arms tightened around her body protectively, "Don't talk that way, we're going to get through this, you, Raja, me, Eragon and Saphira." He turned them over so he could peer down at her. The blue plane of her irises reminded him of the tide of the ocean. Rolling shades of green and brown swirled deep in their depth seemed to swell as Cinna's pupils shrank to pinpricks, and a tear escaped one eye, only then did Murtagh realize the depth of her terror. "Hey, hey, don't cry, it's going to be alright." Murtagh soothed, gently laying kisses on her cheeks, eyelids, nose, forehead, and slowly worked his way to her throat. Cinna tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed his temple. When Murtagh reached the ties of her shirt, he peered back into her eyes. Cinna held his face in her hands and locked her mouth on his in a deep, passionate kiss. They saw something in each other's eyes. The realization they could very well die in this war. They loved each other deeply and this could be the only time they could be together.

Murtagh unlaced her shirt and threw it aside; tenderly he kissed the new, bare skin of her collarbone. Cinna's hands slithered into Murtagh's shirt and pulled it over his head. Murtagh's lips and breath ghosted over Cinna's lace-covered breasts. Cinna leaned up slightly so Murtagh could undo the clasp of her delicate bra. As Cinna's fingers danced of over the swell of Murtagh's muscles, particularly his abs and pecs, Eragon came bounding inside. Neither Cinna nor Murtagh noticed, Murtagh was busy nipping and sucking Cinna's breasts and she whimpered quietly. Eragon's eyes widened and he backed out of the room quickly and quietly as he could and dashed back to Saphira and Raja. _What in the world are they doing? _he asked them both as he projected what he had seen. Both of them fell into insane fits of laughter. Eragon stood there dumbly they argued who would explain it to him. In the end Raja shared with him his memories and instincts. Eragon's pale face blushed crimson, "Sorry I asked," he muttered under his breath and walked away shaking his head. Saphira and Raja looked at each other slyly, then rushed over to the door and stuck their heads inside. By now Murtagh and Cinna had divested each other's bodies of any and all clothing. He trailed his fingers down her body and halted at her heated core. Cinna panted heavily as Murtagh stroked her outer folds and swirled the soft, golden curls between his fingers.

Cinna moaned quietly, "Please Murtagh." Kissing her softly, Murtagh slipped a finger inside Cinna's velvet walls. Cinna's eyes snapped open and she arched into his hand. Smiling as he watched her writhe beneath him, Murtagh added another digit. A pained expression came over Cinna's features for a moment, but the tips of Murtagh's fingers brushed against a part of her that caused her to cover her mouth to stifle a loud moan. Looking deep into her eyes Murtagh knew Cinna wouldn't last much longer. Coming out of a pleasurable haze Cinna looked at Murtagh, with a wicked grin she ran one hand down his body and took his heated manhood into her grasp. Murtagh groaned and buried his face in her shoulder. Cinna skillfully manipulated her fingers and palm until Murtagh thrust into her hand. When he was on the brink of release he caught her wrist, "Let's save the fireworks for a little later," he chuckled. Despite herself Cinna giggled as well.

They kissed again, much to the annoyance of their spectators. Saphira snorted at the lack of progress. Murtagh's head shot up but Saphira and Raja ducked their heads out of the doorway before he saw them. Now Murtagh looked deeply into Cinna's eyes, positioning himself as he did so. With gentle tenderness he entered her body with a sweet, slow, languid thrust. Cinna clutched Murtagh's back as he moved inside her. He lifted his lips to her ears and whispered, "Are you alright?" Cinna answered by wrapping a slender, muscular leg around his waist to pull him in even deeper.

For several long moments all Saphira and Raja heard was heavy breathing, punctuated with an occasional moan. At the height of their lovemaking by some unspoken sentiment Murtagh and Cinna reversed positions. In a whirl of golden curls Cinna moved on top of Murtagh without missing a beat. Saphira and Raja's eyes widened, and a soft kiss issued from both creatures. Cinna's head snapped around with inhuman speed and just glimpsed their retreating heads. For the moment she was distracted Murtagh gripped one of Cinna's hips and turned them again. Cinna was jolted into the present by the incredible sensations rolling through their bodies.

Cinna's back arched and her toes curled as her walls tightened around Murtagh. As they reached their climaxes Murtagh claimed Cinna's lips with his own in the sweetest, most loving kiss that could not belie their feelings. As they basked together in the afterglow Raja came inside and actually climbed into the bed, lying beside them with his head on Cinna's hip. As she gently stroked his feathered head he looked at her with his intelligent liquid eyes.

_I'm glad you found someone to love. _Cinna smiled, _There's always room in my heart for you. _Raja began purring, _And I for you. _A few moments of silence passed, Murtagh had dozed off. _Raja? _The griffin cracked open one great eye, _Yes? _Cinna's eyes filled with tears, _I'm you don't have anyone to love. _Raja's mental laughter confused her,_ I have you, friend of my heart, and you are all I need. _Cinna extinguished the lamp with a quiet word and whispered to Murtagh, "I love you." A long arm snaked around her, pulling her close, "I love you too."

The loud pounding of booted feet above the dragon hold startled Cinna and Murtagh awake. _Come, get up! A battle is at hand! _Raja cried, rising onto his hind feet and screeching his excitement. Hurriedly Cinna and Murtagh dressed, grabbed their armor and flew to the base of Trojehiem. Angela rushed up to meet them, "Hurry, put your armor on!" Cinna began fastening Raja's while Angela buckled helped her into her own. Before donning the chest piece and helm Cinna engraved with magic the symbol of the pact on the chest piece and on the helm her gedwey insignia. She put the pact symbol on Murtagh's chest and both on Raja's.

When she'd finished Angela practically threw her onto Raja and slapped his rump, "Fly!" Cinna gripped Raja tightly as he trumpeted his primal cry. The Varden warriors cheered to see them streaking across the sky. They spotted Eragon and Saphira in the armory's cave and landed at the mouth. She leapt off and looked them over, "Shall we dance Rider?" Eragon hugged her tightly, "Only with my girls." Cinna hugged back and petted Saphira's nose. Raja and Saphira touched noses and growled quietly. Cinna drew her sword and faced the mouth of the cave, Raja at her side. Eragon and Saphira took their places beside them.

"Many as one, and one as many," Eragon intoned. "To the skies and to the death, together we fight," Cinna finished. Raja and Saphira roared in agreement, fire spilling from Saphira's maw. With the precision that could not be natural, both Riders and their steeds soared among the troops, bolstering courage and lifting morale. Now they went to Ajihad's side, to hear what their leader had to say.

The Varden's leader was already garbed for war, he and Jormundur stood pouring over a map. Arya was there as well. Eragon was dimly aware of a rush of adrenaline and hate course through Cinna so strongly that when Saphira opened her mind to speak with her, he felt it. Raja shuffled his wings, _Do not do anything in front of Ajihad you may regret. _With a force of will Cinna ignored Arya and listened to what Ajihad had to say. "Cinna, you and Raja are the only ones who can fly, archers or not, save your strength and await the battle, you take orders from no one." Cinna nodded and awaited to know any other orders.

"Eragon, Saphira, and Arya, it is your job to collapse the tunnels, someone will inform you when the battle is at hand." When they left the study Cinna and Raja took to the skies again, searching for Murtagh. They found him in a battalion not far from the armory, armored and carrying his sword. Cinna dismounted and rushed into Murtagh's arms. For long moments they said nothing, finally Murtagh flung their helms off and kissed her fiercely. When they broke apart Murtagh shuffled a moment before pulling an old, but beautiful ring from his left hand. The band was wrought of slender, ornate silver. Nestled in the middle was a sapphire brighter than Saphira's scales and as deep as Cinna's eyes.

"My mother gave me this before she disappeared, I would have sold it long before but I'd always hoped that I'd find an amazing woman that would steal my heart, you're the one I never thought I'd have." Cinna's eyes filled with tears as he slipped it onto her left hand, "I want to ask you for your hand, I have nothing to give you but my heart, would you have me?" Cinna threw her arms around him, "Of course I'll have you." Murtagh stroked her hair back from her face, "When this is all over we'll make a home together and raise a family." Happily he kissed her, they broke apart as warning horns sounded. Murtagh jammed Cinna's helm onto her head, "Fly for us Cinna, us and Alagaesia."

As she and Raja flew off a tear coursed down Murtagh's cheek, which he let dry on his face. By now the battle was full and thick. Eragon and Saphira were forced to remain grounded until Fae'ling tasted the archer's blood. When they were dead Eragon and Saphira followed them into the sky, dousing the enemy in torrents of dragon fire.

The fighting continued for endless hours. Eragon and Saphira worked laboriously to defend Hrothgar, Ajihad, and Arya. Cinna and Raja fought solely for themselves, they did not have the assistance of fire so they had to fight with more of themselves. At regular intervals Raja landed to fight on the ground. Cinna held no mercy for her enemies, if and Urgal stood before her he died. Suddenly she was faced with a huge Kull. At over 8 feet tall he soared 2 ½ feet over Cinna's head. His grating laugh set Cinna's teeth on edge, "I'm going to have fun with you, girlie."

Suddenly Raja leapt over her and batted the Kull to the side as easily as a cat would a ball of yarn. The Kull went down with four deep slashes in his face. Through the tumult of the battle Angela's voice battered her defenses, _Eragon's in trouble, to the base of Trojehiem with all haste! _Cinna leapt onto Raja's back and he crouched to fly away but not before an Urgal's spear found its mark in her knee and broke off at the tip as Raja took off. Cinna shrieked, sweat rolling down her face. _Are you alright, Little One? _Cinna growled, trying to keep the pain at bay, _I'll live but not if I can't get this wound to stop hurting._

Raja leveled his flight and landed. Eragon rushed toward them. Cinna slipped off and Eragon caught her. "What happened?" Cinna's face was grey with pain, "Urgal's spear." "It's got to come out." If it were possible Cinna's face got even whiter. _I'll try to shield you from the pain as much as possible,_ Raja said, his voice tight. Eragon grasped the spearhead and Cinna's fingers tightened on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Cinna." With one fierce tug Eragon pulled the blade from her leg. Although her fingers bit painfully into Eragon's shoulder muscles, Cinna didn't make a sound. As blood flowed freely from the wound Cinna swayed, almost unconscious. "No you don't, stay with me," Eragon whispered. He removed their gloves and they whispered, "Waise heil." As the magic knitted the flesh back together Cinna's eyes rolled into the back of her head, "Eragon…Durza's coming."

They broke off the magic and drew their swords, _Raja, go find Saphira! _Raja launched himself into the sky, streaking through the bloody dawn. Durza appeared in the hall, Urgals at his side, "So my young Riders, we meet again, it was foolish to escape me in Gi'lead." Cinna spun Fae'ling with a wordless snarl. The Urgals charged Cinna, catcalling and circling her. Cinna just smirked as they closed around, then with a thrust of her sword she stabbed one Urgal in the heart and leapt away. The crowd of Urgals followed, slashing at her retreating form. Eragon was still battling Durza as a huge Kull entered the hall.

Standing at over 9 feet tall he picked Cinna up by the throat and threw her across the room. Only a quick twist saved her from being impaled on her own sword. She heard Eragon's scream of pain as Durza laid open his back and launched herself at Durza. Her speed caught him off guard and she was able to lay bare the bone of his sword arm. The deafening shattering of the Isidar Mithrim caused them all to look upward. Saphira plunged through the opening, head first with Arya on her back. At their side was Raja, screaming his battle cry. As Eragon buried Zar'roc in Durza's heart Arya leapt off Saphira's back and drove her blade through Raja's armor to rip him open from sternum to flank. Cinna's wordless cry made Eragon's hair stand on end.

Not even Saphira moved to stop her from striking Arya on the face with her sword, lancing a long cut from her eye to the opposite jaw, maiming her face forever. Using the last of her energy Cinna curled close to Raja, _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._ Raja's voice was weak, but steady, _It was not your duty to protect me from an unseen enemy, that lies on my shoulders, I'm sorry that I wouldn't have been able to protect you if she had targeted you. _Tears now bathed Raja's ghastly wound, _How am I supposed to live without you? _Raja sighed, _The same way I lived without you for centuries in my egg._ Cinna shook her head, _I could never forget you, you're the half that makes me whole. _Raja's voice was fading, _You are destined for greater things than to die for me, live, learn, and love with my blessing. _A death rattle hissed out of Raja's bloodied beak.

Eragon and Saphira stood at their side, Eragon started to kneel by her but Cinna snarled, warning him away. Saphira felt his surprise, _She's hurting Little One, be gentle with her. _Eragon swayed and went down next to Cinna, she drew him close and Saphira covered them with a wing. She was alone except for Arya, and waited the end of the battle.

Despite their shock and injuries, Eragon and Cinna only slept a day in a half. Eragon beat Cinna by an hour. She almost fought awakening as a fresh wave of agony over Raja's loss crashed over her. Murtagh's grip on her hand gave her the courage to open her eyes. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she struggled to sit up. Angela's strong hands forced her back down. Murtagh's eyes conveyed every emotion that Cinna herself felt, enamoration, fear, sadness, and the courage to soldier on. Eragon and Saphira both expressed their condolences, Saphira soothed her by telling her, _We are going to rescue the two other eggs, all of us, as soon as the service is over. _Angela let her sit up slowly, handing her a wineskin. The alcohol helped clear her throat and mind. "Where is that murdering elf?" She rumbled low in her throat. Angela and Eragon looked at each other, "She's returned to Ellesmera," Murtagh said. "The cowardly, murdering traitor!" Cinna yelled, hands curling into lethal fists. Angela put a hand on her shoulder, "She will pay for the atrocity she's committed, of that you can be sure," the witch intoned, "Just don't do anything stupid."

Epilogue

Two weeks later Eragon, Murtagh, and Cinna had packed and were ready to depart. Murtagh and Cinna had been given a huge war stallion apiece. Cinna's horse was a huge beast splashed with brown, black, and white. He was a typical headstrong young stallion. Murtagh's was a red roan with a head a yard long. Raja had been buried in a tomb as grand as Ajihad's. Lovingly Cinna had removed his armor and washed his body but left his fatal wound intact. It was no secret among the Varden what Arya had done.

Cinna herself was inconsolable. Her mind was fortified even beyond Saphira's power. Murtagh was trying his hardest to soothe her, holding her tightly when she slept and when she cried, and the restrain the showed by leaving her alone when he could bear her silence no longer. In the early dawn hours before they left Murtagh awoke to see Cinna curled up with her head on his chest, purring gently. Murtagh smiled and caressed her cheek. Cinna raised her head and looked at him with clear blue eyes and the first smile he'd seen since Raja died. He leaned up and kissed her. "I'm glad you're back." Cinna kissed back, "As much as I can be." When she changed from her nightgown to her breeches and shirt Murtagh noticed she now had pinfeathers down the back of her neck and spine. He smiled as he thought about how much fun he would have playing with them.

AN: I want to thank all of my supporters that helped me throughout the course of this story. Especially my best friend and beta Rhy. There will be a part two with references to _Eldest_. Also, half of part two will be devoted to the rescuing of the eggs, my own story line. Look for me and I will have another story soon.

All my love, Drifter.


End file.
